The One That Never Saw Daylight
by kikkie
Summary: A sequel-prequel of Ahsoka Journey to the Darkside! Tells of the events that happened before Ahsoka had the twins. How Obi-wan came to be with Anakin in the death star, and how Satine clone was created. In order to get this story, I suggest you read Ahsoka Journey to the Darkside Rated M for violence, cursing and lemons scenes. Hope you enjoy! BTW: I do not own any StarWars rights.
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: Hello everyone! And welcome to **_The one that never saw daylight_**. It is a prequel-Sequel to Ahsoka journey to the dark side. And like most of my stories, this has violence, lemon and cursing.

"MOM! LEIA CLOGGED THE TOILET!" Luke shouted as he runs down the stairs of his house. Luke and Leia were 12 years old and becoming more and annoying to Anakin and Ahsoka. The two were in the kitchen preparing dinner when their son came running down to them with a dirty plunger in his hand. Anakin, who was chopping something into pieces, looked at his son and gasped.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" Anakin ordered his son, Luke does as told and sets the plunger on the ground, it then accord to Anakin that Luke just put a shit covered plunger on the ground, much to the old man annoyance. He used the force to pick the dirty item off the floor and then threw it out the window. He then sprays and cleans the floor, using the force. Luke watched in amaze.

"When will you teach me to use the force?" Luke asked.

"When you turn 16, I learn to use the force then, your mother learned to use it at the age, and so will you." Anakin lied, truth be told, they both learned it at a younger, they just want their kids to be more mature before teaching them. Seconds later Leia comes down to the kithen and shouted:

"I HOPE YOU FALL DOWN A CLIFF!" Leia shouted, Ahsoka looks over her shoulder before continuing her cooking. Anakin rubs his temple before saying:

"Dinner is in an hour, you have 60 minutes to fix whatever problem you did. If your problem is not fix within that time, I will ground you both. NOW GET OUT!" Anakin shouted to his twins, the two kids ran out the kitchen quicker than a bolt of lightning. Once gone, Anakin hugs his wife and kisses her head.

"I love our children." Anakin tells his wife, Ahsoka slowly blushes.

"I love our kids, and I love you." Ahsoka said as her hand slowly goes to her stomach. "All of them."

"Happy Birthday little man…"Anakin said as he forces a smile on his face.

 _This is the story of the one who never saw day light._

"ANAKIN! DON'T STOP!" Ahsoka shouted at the top of her lungs as her lover/master thrust his manhood into her wet folds. The two were in Anakin room making sweet (Hardcore) love loud enough that Ahsoka guards could hear her screams from outside the room. Much to their annoyance.

"Why does he always get the girl?" One clone asked.

"Because he's Vader and he brainwashed her." The other clone said. "The real question is, how long will he keep her? I've seen many women go through those doors. And after a while, they are thrown away like yesterday's trash."

"Oh force, that is awful." The clone said, back inside Anakin room, Ahsoka was cleaning her mouth of the body liquids Anakin had just given her.

"Your so rough with me." Ahsoka said with a giggle. "I might have to go to the medic bay again."

"I've trained you to take it snips." Anakin responded, he then places a kiss on her forehead. A small blush appears on her face. She loved Anakin with all her heart, or morally, all her insanity. It's been almost a month now that Ahsoka has come to the dark side, and so far she was loving it! The feeling of not being restrained by rules, of not caring what the outcome will be in a fight, the feeling of freedom. She loved it, and most of all, she loved being with Anakin. When she came to the dark side, they never been apart. Even when on missions, Anakin would take her everywhere and she loved it.

"Oh! I have to go!" Ahsoka said, snapping out of her bubble of thought. She stood up from the bed and started to pick up her discarded clothes, much to Anakin annoyance.

"No cuddling?" Anakin asked, with a small hint of anger in his voice.

"I have spa day to get to, its been a long time since I had my nails done." Ahsoka tells him as she puts on her underwear.

"You don't need to go to a spa." Anakin tells her, but she just shrugs his comment off and continues dressing. "Now come back to bed."

"No can do, I need my vagina to be in good condition for the goo-pool. The medicine in that help refresh the skin, but it also hurts when you have cuts and such. See you later Skyguy." Ahsoka said as she walks to the door, she reaches forward to open the door by pressing the open button, only to stop when she felt a force holding her hand. She knew it was Anakin, and it was annoying.

"How about you and I go another round and you forget about the spa?" Anakin asked her.

"Let me go Anakin."

(Ahsoka POV)

Here he goes again, if there is one thing I am dislike this going to the dark side thing, its Anakin clingy behavior. He doesn't like it when I leave his side, even to go to the bathroom late at night. I turned my body to Anakin and said:

"I will be back, and when I am back, you and I will get busy." I tell him, I then pressed the button and took my leave. I didn't know how Anakin felt, but I knew he was pissed, and I was gonna get later, but I didn't care. My skin needed to be treated, all the fights and battles I have been going though have been damaging my skin. I needed a refresher, and I deserved it. As I walked, two clones followed behind me. Another clingy act of Anakin, I am not allowed to go anywhere without a clone by my side. Oh how I loved and hate Anakin clingy behavior.

"Well, if it isn't lord Vader dog." A voice tells me, and I knew exactly who that voice belonged to, Ventress. I looked in her direction and saw her staring at me from the second floor with a smile on her face.

"Hello Ventress, how's the dog house?" I asked her, even though the sith took her back in she was still on their radar. Watching her 24/7, much to my entertainment.

"Nice and warm, how's it like to be a bed warmer?" Ventress asked.

"Nice, warm, hard and rough." I told her, I could hear one of my clones chuckle at my comment. Ventress growled.

"Well, at least I don't reek of Vader stench." She said, as if that was an insult.

"How is that an insult?" I asked her, to be Vader lover is an honor. Hell, he is the most powerful Jedi ever known to the universe, to be his lover is more than an honor.

"Because the girl you use to be is gone, leaving nothing more but a hallow shell of a cock crazed slut." Ventress said with a smirk on her face. I am not a slut! A slut has sex with many people, I have only had sex with two people in my life, and I hate to say it, but the first guy was a horrible fucker.

"At least she's getting something." A clone muttered to his brother, making me smile in the process, Ventress on the other hand didn't like it. She jumps over the rail she stared down at me from and pulled out her saber.

"What did you say clone?" Ventress asked, bith Clones point their guns at Ventress as I pull on of my sabers out of its holister.

"Back off, these clones are mine." I said, Ventress glared at us for a few second before putting her weapons away. She then walks away from us, remaining quite through till she was gone. Once gone, I could help but smile, I could hear my clone behind me cheering in glee.

"Now then, my bath!"

(Anakin Pov)

I hate that woman, she knows I am weak after we have sex. I was lying on my bed thinking up ways to hunter her former alias down. Even though Ahsoka was on side, she refused to tell me where the rebels hide out were. Her loyalty is beautiful thing, but also annoying.

"Fuck…" I moaned, I was still horny! I wanted that big Togruta ass here so bad, I felt like destroying the galaxy for it. Her body was amazing, better than any other woman that I have done before in my life, and yes, I have had a lot of women since I came to the dark side. All of them one night stances of course, but Ahsoka, she's one of a kind. Who knew togruta's were amazing in bed?

"Anakin…" Ahsoka called to me, I turned my head and saw her in the door way of my room. She looked so beautiful, even when she walks. Her long soft legs, her big lips and her red eyes could drive a man crazy.

"What happen to the spa?" I asked as she walks over and takes a seat at the side of my bed.

"I couldn't stop think about and your…you know." She said with a small blush. She leans forward to kiss, her lips were soft but…they felt soft, and her kiss was…wait a minute, this wasn't Ahsoka! I pushed the woman off me and pulls my saber off the nightstand near me. I point the red laser at the Ahsoka imposter:

"Who are you!?" I shouted as I stood up from the bed. The Ahsoka imposter smiles as her eyes make their way to the lower regions of my naked body.

"I can see why she proud to be your lover." The imposter said, she then reaches for the collar around her neck. I hear a click sound before watching her appearance change from Ahsoka to….oh force, Ventress. I kissed Ventress...I felt sick all of a sudden, but that did not make me drop my blade.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Why, seeing what your lover was so proud of." She told me, the thought of Ventress and I almost having sex still lingered in my mind and made me sick to my stomach.

"Get out!" I tell her, she nodded her head and left my room. Once gone, I locked my door and laid back in my bed after turning the lights off. Forcing my body to go to sleep.

Kikkie: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

(Ahsoka POV)

"This feels nice." I said as I laid my body in the bubbling water of chemicals. I could feel my pours becoming clean, it felt amazing. My clones guards were watching me from afar, its cute how almost every clone had a crush on me. Anakin also found this amusing, but didn't really care for it much. I wonder what Anakin was doing now that I think about it, he was propyl thinking of a way to get me in bed. Force I love him, just the mere thought of a kiss make my body become hotter than lava. I wanted to kiss him really bad and make him fuck me until my eyes were stuck in the back of my head…but lately…I have been feeling sick. A couple of mornings ago I started puking. I have also been feeling very tired lately, do I have a virus or something? Hm, I should go to the medic to see. I rose from my laying position and on to my feet, a clone who was waiting for me on the side handed me a towel to wrap my wet body in. He then proceeds to leave the area for me to get changed. Once everything was dried and dressed, I decided to head over to my room, I dismissed the guards and head down the hallway that led to my bedroom, only to be stopped by Anakin. He grabbed me from the shadows and forced his lips onto mine in a hot passionate kiss. When we separated, I could have sworn my heart stopped for him, force I love him.

"We need to go." Anakin tells me.

"Where?" I asked.

"To see an old friend." He tells me, he then grabs me by the wrist and drags me to the loading docks to deport to the sky. As I board his ship, I hear a couple of clones talking amongst themselves.

"Where are we going?" One clone asked.

"I don't know, but I heard we are to find and capture a man in a white hood that has been spotted." The other clone said.

"White hood? I wonder who that could be?" I thought to myself, this might have sound stupid, but I get the feeling they were talking about Obi-wan. He is known for always wearing white, but that is not possible.

 _He is hiding within the mountains of planet Myio. A planet heavily guarded by the rebels._

 _(Narrative POV)_

"Wow…I didn't think he was still alive." Anakin muttered as he looks through a peep hole hidden behind a painting. He, Ahsoka and a couple of assassins that worked under Dooku were in a Tavern/Inn called **the Lucky-Sqau on the planet Myio** (I'm just making this shit up, I am going to be complete honest with you, the only planet I know from the Star wars world is Naboo.) Dooku assassins were there to collect money from the owner of the bar, a male Zeltron named Yiwang. Buy Yiwang didn't have the money to pay this month, but the assassins let him live when they learned that one of his common customers was a Jedi that Lord Vader and Mistress Tano (I honestly could not come up with a better sith name for Ahsoka, but if you guys have any suggestion, tell me!) knew far to well.

"Ah great, now Anakin knows he's alive." Ahsoka thought to herself. She sat on the couch that was located at the far end of the room. The two assassins stood in front of her, both wearing black cloaks to cover their appearance. The young woman stares at the man in black with on his face. He stands up from his position and turns his body to looks at Ahsoka, his blue eyes connect with hers'.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka looks down at her lap for a few seconds before looking back her master to say:

"Make him one of us." Ahsoka said. "It be a waste to kill him."

"Why not? Force knows he deserves. But then again, I could do to him what I did to you." Anakin tells her in a deep and dark voice. The two clones felt a chill run down their spine.

"Lord Vader, if I may?" One of the clones asked, Anakin nods his head. "This Jedi has a history of disappearing in thin air. If he escapes he might inform the rebels of our presence, and the rebels do seem to be more common ground here than other planets."

"Thin air, why should I care?" Anakin asked as he digs into his pocket. He then pulls out a small purple pill. "Especially since he will under my control in a few minutes."

"What about the rebels?" The other clone asked.

"They won't know a thing." Anakin said. He walks over to one of the clones and gives them the pill. "I want that man on my ship in the next three to five hours. If you can't get that done, then don't bother coming home." Anakin told the assassins. The two cloak figures nodded their head before walking out of the room. Leaving Ahsoka and Anakin alone.

"You knew he was alive, didn't you?" Anakin asked his mistress, Ahsoka looks to the ground and remained quiet. There were a lot of things she hasn't told him yet, and she never will.

"When you brainwashed me, you made me loyal, something that would never _betray you_. but you didn't teach me to squeal." Ahsoka said with a smirk on her face. Anakin looks down to the ground and chuckles a little before looking back at her to say:

"Your right, I did train to be loyal." Anakin said as he takes a seat on the couch across from her. He rests his arms on the top part of the couch and smiles. "Why don't you come here and show me what you've learned."

"Here?" Ahsoka asked. "Can we not wait till we get home, soft bed is better than a dirty couch."

"I want you NOW." Anakin ordered her, his left hand patting his legs, giving her the sign to come to him. The young woman blushes at his request and takes a seat on his lap. She leans her body against his, closing her eyes and feeling his warmth against her skin. Anakin wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close to his body. Ahsoka moans as her arm wraps around his neck, holding his body close to hers.

"Anakin, I know your horny, but I feel that maybe we should wait." Ahsoka moans as Anakin unbuttons her shirt. Her words fell on deaf ears as he gently yanks her top off her body. He then grips the back of her bra, but she stops him mid-way.

"Listen to me master." Ahsoka said, Anakin glares up at her before smirking.

"Fine." Anakin said as he removes his hands from her body. Ahsoka smiles as she reaches down to pick up her top, but stops when Anakin pushes her body off his using the force. Ahsoka falls on her shoulder and moans in pain, lying on her back. A year with Anakin and her body still was not use to the pain of love.

"UGH!" Ahsoka shouted in pain as she held her shoulder, Anakin just watched her moan and groan in pain. A smirk appears on his face as he watches the young woman get to her feet. Once on her feet, she makes her way to the other side of the room and takes a seat on the couch. Anakin smirk grew wider as he watches stand to her feet. She then limps her body back to her seat, Anakin uses the force to throw her top back at her. The young woman moans as she puts on her top. Once on, she takes a seat next to Anakin, who, puts his helmet on.

"That was uncalled for." Ahsoka muttered.

"Your disobedient is uncalled for. Next time I say I want to fuck, you do as I say." Anakin growled at Ahsoka. The young woman nodded her head as her eyes looked to the ground. A few seconds of quite was broken when one of the cloak assassins entered the room.

"He is on your ship." The cloak figure said, making Anakin smile under his mask.

"We leave then." Anakin (or Lord Vader) said as he stands up from his seat. Ahsoka follows behind, as they snuck around the back to get to their ship, Ahsoka saw someone that made her gasp in fear and shock. It was Lux, and he was with Ezra Bridger, the two were talking amongst rebels with guns. They looked prepared for a fight. Ahsoka stared at them with widen eyes, hidden in the shadows that the mountains were giving to them.

(Ahsoka POV)

They have guns, they have bombs, even speeders. I could scream, I could and yell for help…shout so that they could save me from Anakin. I mean…I love him…but he's crazy…and the love I have for him is not real, just fake. I opened my mouth, wanting to scream out their names for them to come and save me. Rejoin the rebels, and maybe get back together with Lux. But no words came out, I just stood there, I stood there long enough to watch them walk into the bar…I had a chance to escape and I failed.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked me, I looked over to my shoulders to see Vader staring at me. I looked over to him and smiled:

"I'm sorry, saw a ghost." I responded before following him to his ship. I felt like vomiting, I had a chance to escape this hell hole and I just let it slip away. I feel like an idiot, and worse, we have Obi-wan. As I entered the ship, I couldn't help but to get the feeling to turn around and run back to the bar. I could propyl make it without dying, that's if I injure Anakin in the process.

"Don't even think about it." Darth Vader ordered me, my eyes widen in fear at his words. Was he reading my mind? Did he know what I was planning? Oh force, what will he do to me?

"Think about what?" I asked.

"Freeing Obi-wan." He responded, for some weird reason, I felt a small relief inside me. He thought I was going to help Obi-wan, not escape, oh thank the force! I nod my head to Anakin and followed him onto the ship. Once on, my stomach growls and I felt something horrible ride up my throat. It went up so fast that I accidently spate out a puddle of green goop. I grabbed my neck with one hand and grabbed my stomach with the other. Vader and two droids look at me.

"Mistress?" One of the droid said. "Do you need medical attention?"

"No." I spoke as I walked over the mess on the ground. I make my way to bathroom of the ship, once the door closed, I continued to puke my guts out. Once everything was out of my system, I clean my mouth off of the green goop. It was disgusting, plus, I don't remember eating anything green lately. I leave the bathroom and walked over to Vader quarters to talk to him, but he was nowhere in sight. I rolled my eyes before throwing myself onto the bed, I then closed my eyes and fall into a gently sleep.

Sorry it took a while to put this up, I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

(Death star)

After Ahsoka little scene, Anakin made sure Ahsoka was being cared for by the med-bots. As they cleaned her up and injected medicine into her unconscious body, one droid found something that he had to report immediately.

"Ahsoka is pregnant?" Anakin asked in disbelief, shocked at the two heart beats that the scanners found in Ahsoka stomach.

"From the scans, she is 4 days pregnant. Togruta's body system is that of a female, so it was easy to find a heartbeat." The droid said. "Togruta's also are more fragile than in pregnancy than humans are."

"How fragile?" Anakin asked.

"Their bodies produce more fluids than that of a human, and since she is giving birth to something that is human, her body is trying to reform itself to house this child. And since it is two of them- I get it." Anakin cuts off the droid. The machine nods its head before saying:

"I suggest once she hits 4 weeks of pregnancy, she should stop field missions." Medic droid said, making Anakin eyes look to the white floor. "Or…I order in **abortion pills**." He said, making Anakin look at him with a frown on his face.

 _"Was this droid asking me to poison Ahsoka?" Anakin thought._ "No need to order them, I will inform her of her status. Do me the favor of keeping this news a secret." Anakin ordered the droid, little did he know that this droid had recorder on him, and everything he was told went to someone else's ear.

(Ahsoka room, Darth Vader Tower…or fortress)

Ahsoka eyes slowly open to the surroundings of her bedroom. Her room that Anakin gave to her when she somewhat came to the dark side. Her room was practically an art master piece, her roof was painted like the skies of Naboo, while her walls were painted like the snow of an ice planet she loved. And the ground, a furry designed grass rug. Ahsoka smiled a little as she stretches her body, she hasn't been home in months. And yes, this was considered her home, she didn't spend all her time on the Death Star you know.

Once fully awake, she hops out of bed and makes her way into the black metal hallway that was guarded by clones. Ahsoka was about to walk past one, but was stopped when a clone walked up to her and said:

"Please return to your room mistress." The clone ordered her.

"Why? Are we under attack?" Ahsoka asked.

"Vader has ordered us to keep you in until your diagnoses is done." The clone informed her, Ahsoka eyes widen in fear at the clones words.

"I was scanned? Do I have a disease? What is going on?" Ahsoka asked the clone, but the solider in white remained quite. Ahsoka growls before pushing the clone to the side, she then proceeded to make her way to Anakin office, but was stopped when she heard screaming from an old friend. She follows the noise to the lower levels of the tower, there she saw something that sent chills down her spine. It was Obi-wan, and he was restrained to a chair that was sending shocks to his body.

(Ahsoka Pov)

Obi-wan?" I asked, the old man looks at me with fear and shock in his eyes. His clothes were ripped and his face had cuts and bruises. And yet, he still looked as young as the day I met him, do humans age at a slow rate or something?

"Ahsoka?" He spoke in a lower painful voice. He sounded like he was going to die, poor Obi-wan. In my stupid at of idiotic, I undid his restrains and pulled him off the chair. Three needle were attached to the chair, they were shocking him from the inside, that must have hurt.

"Ahsoka…oh thank for your alive." He spoke as he begins to wrap his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me, he was heavy, but for some reason I felt something I haven't felt in a while. I felt like I was going…home with him.

"AHSOKA!"

Vader shouted at me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Anakin in his, I'd say relax wear. It was Jedi designed clothes he wore when he wasn't wreaking havoc on the galaxy. He walks towards me and yanks my body away from Obi-wan like I was a doll in his hand. He then throws me to two clones, who dragged me out of the room.

(three weeks later, Anakin Pov)

"Having fun old man?" I asked him, O how I hated his face, let alone his presences. And living with the thought of his disgusting hands on my Ahsoka makes me sick to my stomach.

"You haven't changed one bit…" Obi-wan spoke, a second later I see a small line of blood leak from his mouth. "And I see you've taken Ahsoka as your lover."

"That I have." I said, I walked over to the chair that was torturing Obi-wan and turned off the power to the machine. Making the needles sink into the chair, becoming a flat board in a way. I then take a seat on the metal chair and stared down at the old man.

"You're in such pain old man… why don't you give up this stupid defense, and tell me where the rebels HQ is." I said.

"I cannot tell you what I do not know." Obi-wan tells me.

"You've helped those fools many times, I know you know their HQ location." I said, only to have him chuckle at me. "What's funny?"

"It makes me laugh to know that after a decade of caring for you, you still don't listen to me." He said.

"I care, that's why I am not going to kill you. And if you tell me where the Rebels HQ is, I will take care of you for the rest of your life." I tell him.

"I don't know Anakin, I honestly, truly, do not know where the HQ is." Obi-wan said. "So I may have to deny your offers. But I am shocked Anakin…"

"Why master?" I asked sarcastic tone of voice.

"You took Ahsoka in as your mistress, I heard such things but did not believe them." Obi-wan spoke, the smile on his face disappears. "But then again, you were obsessed with her even as a Jedi."

"My obsession with her has nothing to do with us being together." I told him. "She wanted this, and I gave it to her."

"Are you sure?" Obi-wan asked, he slowly moves his body upwards so that he was sitting on his knees. "So all the stories you told me when you were still a Jedi has nothing to do with right now?"

"Fine old man, you win. My obsession became big and I hunted her down the second I found her." I told him. "And force, it is so wonderful, to have her under me, every second I demand it."

"She's a child." Obi-wan spoke.

"Not anymore, I made her into a woman." I said. "A beautiful woman everyman desires. My mistress of darkness, my angel of death. I love her so much Obi-wan."

"I know; you've been having dark fantasy about since your second year of master." Obi-wan said.

"Whatever." I responded. "Lucky for you, I have a job to do. When I come back, the toturing continues. Bye." I tell him before leaving the room, force I hate him…

Again, sorry for the long wait. Life has been rough for me right now. But thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

(three weeks later, Anakin Pov)

"Having fun old man?" I asked him, O how I hated his face, let alone his presences. And living with the thought of his disgusting hands on my Ahsoka makes me sick to my stomach.

"You haven't changed one bit…" Obi-wan spoke, a second later I see a small line of blood leak from his mouth. "And I see you've taken Ahsoka as your lover."

"That I have." I said, I walked over to the chair that was torturing Obi-wan and turned off the power to the machine. Making the needles sink into the chair, becoming a flat board in a way. I then take a seat on the metal chair and stared down at the old man.

"You're in such pain old man… why don't you give up this stupid defense, and tell me where the rebels HQ is." I said.

"I cannot tell you what I do not know." Obi-wan tells me.

"You've helped those fools many times, I know you know their HQ location." I said, only to have him chuckle at me. "What's funny?"

"It makes me laugh to know that after a decades of caring for you, you still don't listen to me." He said.

"I care, that's why I am not going to kill you. And if you tell me where the Rebels HQ is, I will take care of you for the rest of your life." I tell him.

"I don't know Anakin, I honestly, truly, do not know where the HQ is." Obi-wan said. "So I may have to deny your offers. But I am shocked Anakin…"

"Why master?" I asked sarcastic tone of voice.

"You took Ahsoka in as your mistress, I heard such things but did not believe them." Obi-wan spoke, the smile on his face disappears. "But then again, you were obsessed with her even as a Jedi."

"My obsession with her has nothing to do with us being together." I told him. "She wanted this, and I gave it to her."

"Are you sure?" Obi-wan asked, he slowly moves his body upwards so that he was sitting on his knees. "So all the stories you told me when you were still a Jedi has nothing to do with right now?"

"Fine old man, you win. My obsession became big and I hunted her down the second I found her." I told him. "And force, it is so wonderful, to have her under me, every second I demand it."

"She's a child." Obi-wan spoke.

"Not anymore, I made her into a woman." I said. "A beautiful woman every man desires. My mistress of darkness, my angel of death. I love her so much Obi-wan."

"I know; you've been having dark fantasy about since your second year of master." Obi-wan said.

"Whatever." I responded. "Lucky for you, I have a job to do. When I come back, the torturing continues. Bye." I tell him before leaving the room, force I hate him…

* * *

(Kadio, a swamp planet)

 ** _The Sithlering Bar_**

( **Anakin Pov** )

Why does the dark lord put me on these ridiculous missions? I have better things to be doing…like Ahsoka.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka spoke, snapping me out of my bubble of thought. I looked at her and forced a smile on my face, the loud music playing around us made me want to puke. Remind me of my childhood, when my mom was forced to entertain those assholes on Tatoonie. Out of all the planet to destroy, I still wonder why I don't destroy that horrible planet.

"Yes my love?" I said, she points to Weper, a stupid droid that's in charge of this shit hole. That stupid machine was flirting with his customers as if he was a human. Ahsoka and I have been sitting here for almost an half an hour and this droid still hasn't even looked at us.

"Shall I call him over?" Ahsoka asked me, I nod my head at her words. She stands up from the couch she was sitting on and walks towards the machine. The droid tries flirting with her for a few minutes, only to stop and look in my directions. Seconds later that machine was following my love to me, one close the machine bows to me.

"I am sorry! I did not know are here Vader…without…your armor." The droid said, it was true, I wasn't in my armor made from darrkness. The reason for that is, well, I didn't want to wear it and I rather not make a scene.

"Your late on you fee." I said. "My lord is getting upset with you."

"Oh…I…uh…" Weper spoke. "I spent the…make…changes…"

"You spent your fee on remaking this dumb?" I asked, I don't know if this trashy place was a theme bar, or if it was dirty.

"I am sorry, give more time?" Weper asked.

"I don't see why, and if I did, you would have to pay double." I said.

"Not fault! I can't get customers." Weper shouted. "Need girls, you promise girls!"

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh yea, I remember that request, and then I remember that is not my problem." I told him, and it was true, it was someone else's problem.

"Anakin, you can't terminate him for that." Ahsoka tells me.

"You were sent to terminate me!?" Weper shouted.

"Actually reprogram." I responded before looking at Ahsoka. "And I have orders."

"Can't you give him a second chance?" Ahsoka asked me, I gently shake my head no gently. We stare at each other for a couple of minutes in silence, and in those minutes, she used her stupid puppy dog eyes! O how I hated those stupid red eyes…that I stuck inside her. My reputation as an evil lord will go down the drain if I keep taking her on missions.

"Fine, I give you 8 days." I said.

"I can't make the money in 8 days!" Weper shouted at me.

"Half in 8 days, give me half and I will inform my lord that you were robbed" I said.

"But I need girls." Weper spoke, again with the girls.

"What kind of girls?" I asked, only to see him point at Ahsoka.

"She be perfect! May I rent her?" Weper asked me, I shake my head no.

"No you cannot have my-OKAY!" Ahsoka shouted over me, I looked at her with widen eyes of shock and fear.

"I always wanted to be a dance and wear costumes!" Ahsoka said with a smile on her face.

"She's not doing it." I told Weper. "I will get you some girls, but she is not for rent, or even allowed on a dance pole."

"Says you!" Ahsoka shouted at me. She then looks at Weper and said: "Give me 18 days, you will have that cash AND new girls! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Kill me…" I muttered under my breath, the thought of Ahsoka dancing in front of some smuggler made me sick to my stomach. And the thought of her losing my child in the process pissed me off more, I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room into one of the bedrooms. Once the door was closed, I stare at her in anger.

"Have you lost your mind, you want to help Weper!?" I shouted at her, she crosses her arms and looks to the roof. "You're not staying here."

"Who died and made you Yoda?" Ahsoka asked me.

"Every Jedi that I hunted down." I responded.

"Oh come on Anakin, I am so bored! You never let me out of the house these days, I've been stuck in the tower for almost three weeks! I am literally getting fat!" Ahsoka shouted at me….do Togruta's not know if their pregnant or not? Then again, their species are distantly related to Twiliks, and it takes Twiliks about eight weeks to realize they are pregnant.

"I mean, I look fat in my threads right now!" Ahsoka shouted a little, I didn't really think she looked bad in her clothing. She was wearing a sky blue beautiful silk dress that wrapped around her body quite nicely, showing off her beautiful breast. On the side of her waist was a clit that showed off her left leg and her underwear. I love her body.

"Your weight gain is normal." I told her, all she did was glare at me. "And we are going home."

"I want to help weper."

"The Empire does not help anyone."

"We help our own."

"Only in battle." I told her, she pouts for a couple of seconds before saying:

"Why don't I convince you to let me stay?" tells me as she gently pulls me towards her body. Wrapping those long soft legs around my waist, pulling me closer to her body. A smile appears on her face as she pulls me down by my collar and pressed my lips to hers. It was a rough but passionate kiss, her small tongue slithers its way into my mouth, wrestling with mine. When we separated I looked down at her and smirked.

"You're going to need to try harder than that, snips." I whispered to her, she smiles as she stands up from the bed and pushes me to the wall. She slowly gets to her knees, and undoes my buckles and pull down my pants. Her face flushes with lust, I can see her mouthwatering as she licks her beautiful lips.

"Hard already?" Ahsoka asked me as she grips my manhood.

"Can you blame?" I asked her, all I heard was a chuckle before feelings surge of pleasure go through my body. Her mouth was amazing, I almost came just there and then. She was to good at this, her tongue doesn't stop moving even when I am inside her. It feels amazing, I gripped her head and forced her to move faster and faster, coating my cock in saliva. I couldn't stop moving her head, it was so good I started thrust my hips forward to get deeper into her throat. Force, I lost it control. I gripped the back of her lukke (I don't know what the fuck is on her head (so may fucking names to call it), so if I get it wrong, I am sorry) and held her head steady. I was so close to coming, only to stop when she pushed me back using the force. I sighed and watched her cough, I was so close.

"I'm sorry snips…got carried away." I told her, she nods her head before standing up and kissing me. Moving my hand past her waist, I begin to pull her panties down. Only to feel her hand stopping my advances.

"No Anakin." Ahsoka whispered to me. "I think I convinced you enough." Force I hate it when she does this. Stopping when things get heated up, oh not this time!

"You want that job snips?" I asked. I reached my left hand to her face and gripped her chin. "Then you get on that bed and entertain me." I order her, she stares at me for a few seconds before responding:

"Yes…master."

* * *

(Ahsoka Pov)

I begin to remove my blue silks, letting it fall to the floor. Anakin smirks at me before picking me up and carrying me to the bed. He drops my body gently on the soft cushion and begins to strip away my underwear and bra, his hands felt amazing on my skin. I watched him strip away his clothes till he was naked, oh force it was such a turn on. He grabs my legs, spreading them far apart, I watched in anticipation as he slowly enters my wet flower. Oh dear force how long has it been since he was in me? I couldn't help but to moan at the feeling of his cock being inside me.

"Wow, I haven't even thrust yet and your already on the verge of cumming." Anakin said, and oh dear force he was right. Has my body becoming so sensitive that I just get satisfied by the smallest things he does. And he enjoys the idea, he started thrusting into me, and it felt so nice.

"I…" I spoke, but my words lost in my moans. Anakin thrusting into me like a savage beast that just found his mate in heat. Oh fuck, it felt amazing.

"More." I moaned, Anakin grabs my arm, yanking my small body upwards, then smashing my back into the wall. He held my body up by my legs as he thrusted pounded his cock into me. I could feel his length practically pounding into my womb, like a hammer pounding into a nail, going deeper and deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing deeply as I held on to dear life. I felt his warm tongue lick the outer layer of my ear (I have to question…does Ahsoka have ears?) before whispering:

"If you stay conscious in the next three minutes, you have the job." Anakin whispered in my ear.

"Yes…master…" I responded, holding him close and trying my best not to cum. Anakin pulls our bodies from the wall and sat down at the bed. He uses the force to make my body go up and down on his cock. Oh I'm cumming! I'm going to cum! OH FORCE!

"ANAKIN!" I shouted, my hands grip his shoulder and started moving my hips myself. Oh force, I was cumming! I needed to cum! I WAS GOING TO CUM!

"I'M CUMMING!" I shouted, Anakin wrapped his arms around my waist and holds my down before thrusting into me faster. Making me cum all over his big cock, soaking it in juices. My eyes rolled into the back of my head practically as my nails sink into Anakin shoulder blades. Practically drawing blood out of his body. My mind was in the clouds…and the bottom part of my body was in a different place. Anakin slowly removes his arms from my waist, making me fall to the ground. My back hurt, but that was nothing compare to my womanhood. It felt amazing…

"Good job snips, you held on for three minutes." Anakin tells me, all I did was smile and nod my head. A second later I felt Anakin rest laying on my, he was heavy. He gently kisses my lips before sliding right back inside, of force, we are going for another round…

(Ahsoka Pov)

"Okay Weper! I am in charge of your sales and business schedule." I said, Anakin gave me eight days to whip this place in shape, and I am going to do it.

"What we do to fix problem? Weper asked. "I can't make money like this." He said as he points around the room. The place was a dumb, the floor was muddy, the roof was leaking, there was only one bar and one twilik girl dancing on it. I had my work cut out for me.

"Ever thought of getting a new theme for this place? I asked, Weper eyes begin to blink orange and red as he thinks of ways to improve his bar.

"More strippers?" Weper asked.

"Oh dear force." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

(Anakin tower, Narrative POV)

"Ahsoka is pregnant?" Obi-wan asked. He was tied down at the end of Anakin dinner by his feet. In front of him was a red dish of the unknown meats. Obi-wan stomach was turning; it didn't look like something a normal person would eat. Anakin on the other hand was chomping away at the bright red food.

"Yes, and now I must inform my dark lord of it." Anakin said as he sticks his fork into the red chunck of meat in front of him. "I wonder what Ahsoka would look like with a baby bump?"

"Probably a fat hag." A voice said from the darkness, making both the make Jedi in the direction of the voice. It was the hag, ventress.

"Who let you in?" Anakin asked.

"The real question is…why is he out of his cell?" Ventress asked as she points to Obi-wan.

"I got lonely not having someone to talk to, besides, he's useless. Turns out the rebels never took him to their HQ, they only asked for his assistance once in a while." Anakin said, making both Ventress and Obi-wan look at him in shock.

"How did you know!?" Obi-wan asked.

"I put a leech in your ear while you were unconscious, don't worry though. I removed the thing before it could do major harm to your brain cells." Anakin said, making Obi-wan gran his ear and pull on it gently. It sent a wave of pain to his brain, turns out Anakin wasn't telling a lie.

"Why is he still alive then?" Ventress asked.

"What's it to you?" Anakin responded.

"The dark one wants to know." Ventress responded as she crosses her arms.

"Tell him if he wants to know, then he can come to me…" Anakin said, Ventress eyes widen a little at the sight of Anakin eyes. They changed from light blue to a dark crisom red color. Ventress saw this and looked down to the ground in fear and shame. A small blush also appeared on her face as if she was turned on by him.

" _I can see why dog enjoys playing with her master so much…he's so manly._ " Ventress thought.

"Now…" Anakin started, his red Iris returning to their normal blue color. "Leave, and next time I hear you call Ahsoka a name…I will kill you."

"Yes my lord." Ventress said with a smirk on her face, Obi-wan just coughed unconfirmable. When the female left, Obi-wan looks over to Anakin and sighed.

"I believe your new life has become…out of hand." Obi-wan tells his old students. Anakin just gave him a quick smirk before responding:

"Its just perfect the way it is."

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Been months since I wrote a Ahsoka X Anakin story. Hope you liked it!** _


	5. Chapter 5

"Yay!" I shouted as money comes pouring into the bar! I done it, I got Weper bar back into business! I felt like singing! But, I kept my excitement to a minimum as Weper hands me the stacks of cash (or credit, what ever its called). In less than a week, we fixed the bar, got new girls in and have a bunch of costumers here! And all I needed to do was dress in skimpy clothes and pretend I liked someone that will properly die by Anakin hands...if ether of them finds out. Don't worry, by the time I get this job done, I will be in Anakin arms, comforting him again. And also making sure he hasn't destroyed anything valiable yet...I wonder how he is?

* * *

(Vader's Tower of Darkness, Narrative POV)

 ** _CRASH-CLINK-CRASH_**

Vader's tower was almost destroyed by the young lord of darkness. His troopers hid in fear of the young man's rage as he destroyed war bots in his training hall as if they were tiny insects that were trapped in a web. A large pile of bots still clinging to life were in the corner of the training grounds as Anakin sliced down the expensive war machines the EMPIRE held in their -wan, who watched from a shielded barrier, was having a cup of tea and reading. Glancing up once in a while when a piece of metal hit the shield. When the ninja machine like droid tried to run away from Anakin, the young man just made it burst using the force. The sound of the metal falling to the ground made Obi-wan look up from his book and sigh.

"I wonder how much credits you wasted today." Obi-wan asked.

"Don't start with me old man." Anakin growled as he turns his saber off. Once the lazer was gone, he stuffs the device back into his holster. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Or your pants." Obi-wan chuckled. Causing Anakin to turn his body around to look at the older male in the room.

"SHUT UP!" Anakin shouted His blue eyes turned bright yellow. The glass tea set in front of Obi-wan burst before his eyes, turning into millions of pieces and many dots of brown liquids sticking to him and the shield. Obi-wan sighs as he puts the cup down on the table, closing his book, he stands up from his chair to look at Anakin.

"Your letting your anger take a hold of you. Its not a good thing." Obi-wan said, making the yellow pupils fade back to blue in Anakin's eyes.

"I am sorry." Anakin muttered. "I am stressed, Dooku is demanding I terminate the child in Ahsoka. I have been trying to contact our dark lord, but he refuses to answer me."

"You need to tell Ahsoka." Obi-wan said.

"I will, tonight she returns home."

"Oh my, this shall be interesting." Obi-wan chuckled with a smile on his face. A smile slowly forms on Anakin face as a thought...or morelly a memory came into his mind. A little experiment he did when Obi-wan arrived, originally meant as a tortured tool. But now, he found a better use for it, and tonight will be the night he shows it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A loud filled the room , causing the two men to quickly cover their ears. The loud screaming noise sounded as if 100,000 of people were scrapping their nails on a chock board. Anakin could practically feel his ear drum throbbing in pain. Obi-wan fell to his knees as he bites his lips, trying to ignore the horrible sound.

* * *

(10 minutes earlier)

"I'M HOME!"

Ahsoka shouted as she enters the goth-like design lobby of Vader's tower. In a flash, many troopers run over to Ahsoka and hugs her as if she was their dearly beloved little sister that just returned from a long trip. Ahsoka blushes as the men in armor begin to practically praise her presence as if she was a god or something.

"Oh no, Vader killed one of you didn't he?" Ahsoka asked.

"Worse." One responded.

"Ju-just go see him." Another clone said as the one holding her set her down to her feet. Ahsoka nods her head as she hands her suitcase to one of the clone, after ordering them back to their post, she head straight to Anakin's room to see how her lover was. And to her fear, it was bad! She didn't even have to enter his room to know he was pissed. She could sense it, she also could smell a strong scent of metal, she hoped it wasn't the blood of Obi-wan. With what little courage she had, she put in his bedroom code and unlocked his door. The room looked pitched black from her point of view, but that didn't stop her from entering.

"Oh Anakin..." Ahsoka sang. "Where are you?

"He's not here." A voice said, making Ahsoka turn her body around to see Ventress standing in Anakins door way. The lines under lips began to spread as the woman smile grew. Ahsoka just tilt her head and stared at her.

"What do you want?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh nothing...puppy." Ventress joked. "I just wanted to be the first to welcome you home."

"That's another question, what are you doing in my master's tower? He normally doesn't allow filth in." Ahsoka asked as she walks towards the door. Once out of Anakin's room, she walks a couple of steps down the hall before turning her body around to look at Ventress. "Well?" Answer the question."

"Oh my, quite a tongue you have." Ventress muttered. "I think I might have to fix that."

Before Ahsoka could respond, Asajj raises her pale white hand to the young woman's stomach. With a flick of her balled up wrist, she backs a few feet away from Ahsoka. The young togruta just stood there, staring at her. Her head tilted to the side as she waits for an attack. But nothing happen.

"What wrong, weren't you going to attack?" Ahsoka asked in a mocking high tone of voice. This caused the smile on Asajj face to grow wider before she pointed down to the ground. Ahsoka eyes looks down to wear she was point...she saw blood. A small puddle of blood under her heels! She moves one step to the side to notice dots of red following her. Without a second to think, she bends her body down a little to see her blue silk dress was covered in blood that was coming out from between her legs.

"Wh...a..." Ahsoka asked, only for a strong stab of pain to suddenly pierce inside her. Both of her hands go to her stomach as she falls down to the ground of blood. Asajjjust chuckled at the sight of Ahsoka moaning in pain as she grips her stomach.

"Oh dear, looks like I killed the baby." Asajj said, or morelly sang as she watches Ahsoka try to get to her feet, only to slip on the blood and fall to the floor. Ahsoka crinches in pain, she bits down on her bottom lips, holding in her voice.

"Now, to end your miserable life." Asajj growled. She walks up to the moaning young woman with her saber out. Ahsoka's eyes widen before she threw her arms to the ground. Trying to crawl to get away, a strong surge of pain ran up her spine, causing her to growl. Asajj quickly walks over to her then grabbed her by the ankles. She forces her body to turn around, and once Ahsoka was on her back, Asajj wasted no time to raise her blade. Ahsoka eyes widen in fear as the saber rushes down to her flesh, only to stop an inch away when Ahsoka let out a large, powerful, scream.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Going to end it here, so sorry for the long wait. Please review and have a lovely day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The screaming stopped, after what felt like an eternity to the two men, the loud high pitch scream stopped. Anakin, who was slightly dazed and shaky, rose to his feet to look around the area. His world was shaking and his feet felt like jello. With little strength he regained, he slowly makes his way to where he heard the scream.p What he saw, it nearly crushed his soul.

"Ashoka!" He shouted before looking up at the smiling Ventress that hovered over her. In anger, he runs towards her, and once close, grips her neck with his metal hand. Choking the bald woman with all his might before thrusting her body to the wall. All he got was chuckles from her as she stares down at him.

"Dook...u...orders." She barely breathed out. His blue eyes widen in shock before letting go of the woman.

"What's happening?" Ahsoka asked Anakin as she stared down at the blood her body was producing. One hand was wrapped around her stomach while another was placed on the floor where the blood was seeping from.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin spoke as his attention turns to her. The young woman to look up at her master in anger, eyes turning golden yellow, she opens her mouth to scream.

"WHY IS THERE BLOOD EVERYWHERE!?" She screamed.

"Ahsoka you need to calm down!" Anakin shouted at her as he approached her. Ahsoka looks up to him as she takes deep breathes. Looking down at her eyes, she could barely make out the image of red hands in front of though her tears. Anakin grabs her by her shoulders and helps her to her feet. Practically carrying her to the medic, dots of blood follows the two. Making Ventress chuckle at the sight. Obi-wan on the other hand just rolled his eyes at the woman's voice.

"This is a new low, even for you." Obi-wan growled.

"What? You actually feel pity for her?" Ventress asked. "She is a sith now, she has killed innocents for Anakin. And you pity her, how pathetic." Ventress chuckled.

"I was pregnant?" Ahsoka asked as the medic droid hands her the papers. She was now wearing a medic suit after being forced clean by Anakin. The suit wraps around her body tightly, making the lines of her body more and more noticeable. Her eyes scan the medical report on her body. She was sitting at the edge of the examination bed with a table next to her that had multiple items. From scalp knives, to candy to give the little ones.

"Were." He corrected. "Seems like the fetus was…crushed by some force. That would explain a large amount of blood and pain you are having. It should go away soon."

"Okay." Ahsoka responded weakly. Medic droid turns to Anakin to say:

"Shall I inform Dooku of Ventress success, or shall you?" The droid spoke, making Ahsoka looks up from the papers and onto her master. She then turns her attention to the droid.

"What?" She asked the machine.

"Dooku informed both Anakin and Ventress of your child and demanded it be removed bef-" In a split second, the droid flew to the other side of the room as though something threw him. Ahsoka eyes widen for a few seconds before she turned her head to Anakin.

"You bastard." Ahsoka growled.

"Ahsoka, I didn't give the say."

"But you knew." Ahsoka growled, her eyes begin to glow a certain yellow, similar to Anakin's.

"Ahsoka I was going to tell you." Anakin responded, only to have the medicine table slowly move towards her.

"You knew I was pregnant, and you waited to tell me?" Ahsoka growled. "You waited?"

"Ahsoka."

"SHUT UP!" Ahsoka shouted at the man in front of her. A second later the table swings its self towards Anakin, knocking the sith lord himself to the ground with a loud thump. Tears roll down her eyes as she tries to regain herself, but fails, her hands clasp her face before she lets out a loud scream. A powerful one that was similar to her one from earlier. Anakin growls as he tries to stand up, once on his feet, he moves his hand upwards and slaps the woman across the face. Making Ahsoka fly to the metal edge of her bed before hitting the ground. Anakin begins to breathe deeply as he scans the area. Tears form in his eyes when he looked down at the girl on the floor.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin spoke as he got to his knees. Pressing his hand to the girl's body, his tears begin to fall down from his cheeks. Shaking her shoulder, he tries to get a response, but she didn't move. His heart begins to race as his body trembles.

"AHSOKA! AHSOKA!" Anakin shouted before hoisting her body upwards to see blood falling from the center of her head. Both troopers, Ventress and Obi-wan come running into the room in a state of panic. Obi-wan rushes to Anakin side, taking the torgruta out of his arms, he lays her flat on the ground to examine her wounds.

"You fracture her skull." Obi-wan said. "By the force, Anakin what is wrong with you!"

"I don't...she...I..." Anakin was lost for words. He never got this made at Ahsoka to the point he injured her like this.

Obi-wan gently pressed his thumb and index finger to her brain, ignoring Anakin lost words as he tries to if her brain still works.

"I didn't mean too..." Anakin whimpered. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Bring the droid back, she needs surgery!" Obi-wan ordered the trooper. The solider looks to his brother before looking over to Anakin. The brown haired male growled a little their respond. STanding to his feet, he points to them and screams:

"DO AS TOLD YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS!" He shouted. A large gust of force brushes through the air, allowing everyone to feel his anger and pain. Not anger towards them, but towards himself and what he did to the woman he loved. The two soldiers nod their heads before leaving the area. Ventress just sighs and walks away, annoyed by the sight of her. 

* * *

Kikkie: Please review!


End file.
